


Ruin our frienship (we should be lovers instead)

by Estelle



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: Yamato tries to give Taichi Valentine's chocolate...





	Ruin our frienship (we should be lovers instead)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For Naru, for the Yamachi Shrine Secret Valentine. I was so happy to write something for you. Hope you like it! <3

„So“ Mimi draws out the word. “Will you give Taichi chocolate for Valentine’s?”  
“What?” Yamato looks up sharply from his coffee and sees that his friend is grinning widely.  
Like every week, they are having coffee together while they wait for Taichi and Sora to finish football practice.  
“Ah come on! You’ve been in love with him for ages, and it’s the perfect opportunity”, Mimi claims, and Yamato sighs.  
There’s no point in denying it. Mimi has found out about his feelings for his best friend a while ago, and has been nagging him to tell him ever since, always trying to create moments where she could, but so far he hasn’t found the courage.  
“I don’t know”, he says now, and it’s Mimi’s turn to sigh.

A few days later, when Mimi goes to visit him, she finds him in the kitchen.  
“Ha, so you _are_ making chocolate for Taichi!”, she exclaims, and Yamato grins slightly.  
“Doesn’t make me the girl in the relationship though.”  
“Of course not.” Mimi frowns. “The whole thing is stupid anyway. Why does the girl have to give chocolate first and then wait _a whole month_ to get some back? What about same sex couples? Or like, non binary people? Or genderfluid? Should they give chocolate on Valentine’s day if they feel like a girl then, and then again on White Day because that might be a boy’s day?”  
“Or the other way around”, Yamato throws in. “Get chocolate on both days?”  
“Twice the chocolate. I like that.” Mimi grins. “Anyway, not the point here. So, Taichi?”  
“Yeah. I figured I’ll make more, and then if he hates it, I can give all of you guys some too, and claim it’s a friendship thing.” He sounds quite proud of his plan and Mimi shakes her head.  
“He won’t hate it. Taichi loves sweets.”  
Yamato rolls his eyes. “Of course he won’t hate the chocolate. I meant if he hates the intent behind it.”  
“He won’t hate that either. He’s as gone on you as you are on him”, Mimi explains and Yamato shrugs.  
“So you keep saying.”  
“Because I’m right.” Mimi smiles and goes to taste a piece of the chocolate that’s cooling on a tray before Yamato can swat her hand away.

Then Valentine’s day is there, and Yamato is very, very nervous. He should have asked Mimi for advice on when exactly to give Taichi the chocolate. At school? But no, then everyone will see them and stare, and it will put Taichi on the spot, and Yamato will probably say something stupid, and then the whole thing will be ruined.  
Or should he go to his house? Or invite him over? How on earth do people do this?  
By lunchtime, he still hasn’t figured it out, and when Taichi plops down in the seat beside him, he gets even more nervous, though he didn’t think that was even possible.  
“So, how much chocolate did you get?”, his best friend asks, and he blinks.  
“What?”  
“Ah come on, famous rocks tar and all that? I know there must be fans desperate to confess their undying love?” Taichi waggles his eyebrows and Yamato laughs. He hasn’t even thought about that, but now that Taichi mentions it, he notices the group of girls glancing at their table every few seconds.  
“They might be here for you”, he says then, and Taichi snorts.  
“Yeah, right.”  
Before he can say more, the girls decide to come over to their table, looking equal parts excited and nervous.  
Yamato raises his eyebrows and they squeal, which makes Taichi look confused.  
“Hi!”, one of them says then, drawing the i out really long. “We just wanted to say, we love you! You’re so cute together, and we always thought you’re amazing, and yeah, here’s your chocolate!”  
They thrust some packages at both Yamato and Taichi and leave the cafeteria before one of them can get a word in.  
They both stare after them in shock for a moment, then Taichi shakes his head.  
“Did she say we’re cute together?”, he asks then, sounding disbelieving, and Yamato shrugs, desperately trying to appear calm while his heart is beating out of his chest.  
“Huh.” Taichi bites into one of the chocolates. “They’re pretty good. And I guess we are cute.”  
He grins and Yamato scoffs. “Idiot.”  
Maybe this is the right time to give him his chocolate though? If Taichi thinks they’re cute? He looks at his best friend munching on the praline and shakes his head. No, he was probably just joking about those girls.  
Before he can make up his mind, lunch is over and they have to go to class.  
When he walks out of the school with Taichi afterwards, he still hasn’t done anything, and when he sees Mimi give him a thumbs up, he just shakes his head, and she frowns, which makes him shrug helplessly.  
Taichi looks at him curiously and he shrugs again. “Just talking to Mimi.”  
“Oh. You two have gotten close”, he observes, sounding a little unhappy.  
Yamato nods. “Yeah. I mean, we have coffee every week while we wait for you and Sora, so I guess we just started talking.”  
“Hm. So did she give you chocolate?”, Taichi asks then, completely surprising Yamato.  
“What, no! It’s not like that! We’re just friends!”  
“Really? You’d make a cute couple though”, he states, and Yamato’s heart sinks. If he thinks that he should be with Mimi, then there’s no way he’ll want his chocolate.  
“Thanks, I guess. Won’t happen though”, he says then, aware that he’s sounding grumpy but not being able to help it.  
“Okay, okay.” Taichi throws his hands up in surrender and drops the subject, starting to tell a funny story from maths class.

When he gets home, the chocolate is still in his bag, and he doesn’t know what to do. He didn’t even use his “give it as a friend plan”.  
Sitting down on his bed, he texts Mimi. “He thinks you and me would make a cute couple...”  
“He WHAT?”, he gets back a few seconds later and sighs.  
“He saw us communicating and asked if you gave me chocolate, and then said that.”  
“Wtf? So you didn’t give him yours, I assume?”  
“Of course not. How could I after that?”  
“Damn. This is wrong. Okay, you’ll go over there, and talk to him, and give him the chocolate, and if you don’t, I stg I will drag you there and tell him myself!”  
Yamato doesn’t doubt that she will make that threat real, and because Mimi can be quite intimidating, he texts “Okay” back and starts his way to Taichi’s house.

It only occurs to him that he has no idea what he’s doing when he has already rung the doorbell.  
So when Taichi opens, he just thrusts the chocolate at him. “Happy Valentine’s Day!”  
Taichi blinks. “What?”  
“Happy Valentine’s Day?”, he repeats, slightly less sure now.  
“Uhm, thanks?” Taichi looks down at the chocolate. “Wait, did you make this for me?”  
Yamato shrugs, aiming for nonchalant. “It’s not a big deal.”  
“Of course it is!” Taichi is grinning now. “You made chocolate for me! So this is what you meant when you said you and Mimi won’t happen? Or wait...” He looks unsure then. “Is this friend chocolate?”  
At that, Yamato has to grin slightly. “Well, I did make some for everyone in case you want it to be just friend chocolate.”  
“I really don’t.” Taichi’s smile has gotten even brighter and he steps forward and takes Yamato’s hand. “I was worried about you and Mimi.”  
Yamato smiles too and places his free hand on Taichi’s hip. “You never had anything to worry about.”  
“Good”, Taichi murmurs, before leaning in and kissing Yamato softly. Happy Valentine’s Day indeed.


End file.
